


Turn of Events

by DoodleGirl



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, The Fire Emblem crew rape Shulk, but it turned dark, but there's no description, so I made it into a more serious fic, this started out as a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleGirl/pseuds/DoodleGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shulk first arrived at Smash Bros, he was disliked for his visions and Monado arts giving him an advantage in battle. Some of those people were two certain blue-haired swordsmen. Ike and Marth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn of Events

Shulk x Robin: Turn of Events

When Shulk first arrived at Smash Bros, he was disliked for his visions and Monado arts giving him an advantage in battle. Some of those people were two certain blue-haired swordsmen. Ike and Marth. 

They hated how Shulk could see their attacks before they even made them, and how he could make himself stronger or faster or more defensive so easily. They called him a cheater, and wanted him gone. They thought of a horrible way to get Shulk to leave. 

They were going to rape him. 

And why not bring along some friends to join in on the fun? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ike and Marth had invited Robin and Roy to join them. Robin wasn't so sure, but he went anyway. They waited until dark, when all the other Smashers were sleeping. They jumped Shulk, covering his screams, and eventually his moans. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shulk didn't do well in battles since then. He ate less, and stayed in his room most of the day when he wasn't fighting. He kept to himself, not talking to anyone. Eventually, Dr. Mario got worried about Shulk's health and went to check on him. 

Shulk had refused to be checked at first, but eventually gave in. Dr. Mario checked for anything wrong while Shulk told him symptoms he's been having. At first Dr. Mario couldn't believe what he was hearing. Those were many symptoms of... He quickly grabbed his stethoscope and placed the cold metal on Shulk's stomach. 

Dr. Mario jumped back when he heard it. A second heartbeat. Shulk was confused. "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with me?!" He panicked. 

Dr. Mario looked at Shulk. "I don't-a know how-a. But you're-a pregnant. 

~~~~~~~~~

Shulk touched his very big, round stomach. It has been nine months, and he should be due any day now. At first, the other brawlers teased him, but then they were zapped by Robin's Thunder, and quickly stopped. Robin had stayed next to him every second of the day, taking care of him and standing up for him when others called him names like 'faggot', 'whore', and worst of all: 'disgusting monster'. 

Shulk had wanted to die. He couldn't take it anymore. But Robin had approached him one day, and begged on his knees to be forgiven for taking part in the rape. 

"Please, Shulk." He had said. "I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?" 

Shulk had stared at him for a bit before speaking. "Why did you do it?" 

"I... I had always liked you. I thought you were very skilled in battle, more than me, and I was jealous because of it. When Ike came to me saying he and the others were going to teach you a lesson for cheating, I refused. But then he said I would be able to touch you, to kiss you... And I accepted. I was high off lust, I wasn't thinking strait. If I knew it was hurting you I would've stopped and beat them up."

Robin had took a deep breath. "When I found out you were pregnant... I was instantly covered in guilt. I shouldn't have agreed, I shouldn't have let them do that to you. I shouldn't have done that to you. I love you, Shulk, and I want to help you raise this baby." 

Shulk had cried that day. A lot. And since then, Robin never left his side. 

Shulk found himself smiling at the memory, but it quickly faded as his eyes were covered in blue light. 

A vision. 

His vision started off with him and Robin in his room. Robin was panicking as Shulk screamed and clutched his stomach. It then transitioned into a hospital room, Shulk on the bed breathing heavily. Robin was holding his hand. Then, everything went dark. Shulk was confused, but then he heard a baby crying. His vision lightened, showing him a lake. Ike was standing by it, holding a baby. The baby's face wasn't visible, but Ike looked disgusted by it. He held the baby up high, then dropped it into the lake. 

Shulk's vision ended. 

Shulk stood there motionless, in shock. He felt tears drip down his cheeks. When did he start crying? Shulk wiped the tears away and slowly sat down. He was going to do everything in his power to prevent that vision from coming true. 

~~~~~~~~~~

A couple days later, the beginning of the vision started. Shulk was in so much pain, the contractions coming onto him fast. Robin was panicking, just like in his vision, but he managed to get Shulk to Dr. Mario without fainting. 

The birth was long; Shulk unable to physically deliver the baby due to being a guy. Dr. Mario had done surgeries before, but never to take a child out. Fortunately, the Italian managed to safely remove the baby. 

Shulk was woozy from the stuff they gave him to numb the pain, but when he heard his baby crying, he sobered up. 

"Congratulations, its-a boy-a!" Dr. Mario announced while patting down the baby with a towel. 

Shulk looked at the screaming bundle in Dr. Mario's arms. Robin was staring as well, tears running down his face. When Dr. Mario finished wrapping the newborn baby, he handed him to Shulk. 

Shulk took one look at the baby's precious face and broke down in tears. He was smiling so hard it hurt. The baby had tiny white tufts of hair, and beautiful dark blue eyes with a tint of brown. This child... was Robin's. Not Ike's, not Marth's, not anyone else's. 

Robin wrapped his arm around Shulk and the baby, noticing that there was no way this child could be anyone else's but his. He kissed Shulk's forehead, then his son's. However, their moment was interrupted by the door opening. A tall, big muscled man walked in. 

It was Ike. 

Shulk immediately clung to his child, ready to protect him. He glared daggers into Ike as the man walked forward.

"I heard that you went into labor... Congrats... Could I hold it?" 

"You stay the fuck away from my child." Shulk practically snarled at him. 

Robin flinched, confused at Shulk's sudden aggressiveness. Ike, however, did not. 

"You're not going to lay a finger on my son. You're not going to come close to him. I know what you were planning on doing you monster. And I won't let you do it." Shulk spat. 

Now Robin was really confused. 

"What? What do you mean, Shulk?" Robin looked at his lover. 

Shulk looked back. "I had a vision a couple days ago about the delivery. Ike.... Did something terrible. I'm not going to let that happen!" 

Robin got it now. He looked at Ike, who was a bit worried that he'd been found out. Robin got up and slowly made his way over to Ike. 

"Ike... This child is mine. And I'm glad it is because it would be horrible to have a disgusting father like you. What we did was wrong. No, what you did was wrong. You used my feelings for Shulk to convince me to join you. But I apologized for my actions, and was forgiven." 

Robin looked at Shulk and smiled. "However, I am glad that I took part, otherwise I wouldn't be a father now. I don't know how it happened, but Shulk got pregnant and delivered a miracle. And this miracle is mine, so stay away." 

Shulk was crying and smiling, the room emptied out right as Shulk yelled at Ike. Ike stared at the couple, then at the child in Shulk's arms, and walked out. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

It's been two months since Eric was born. Shulk was the best mother anyone could have, even though he was male. And Robin was the happiest person alive. Ike, Marth, and Roy got suspended from Smash after Master Hand found out what happened, and Robin made sure that even when they came back they'd stay away from Shulk and Eric. 

The princesses had been all over Shulk, cooing and fawning over the new baby. Zelda made Eric a sweater and Peach babysat whenever Shulk and Robin were gone. Pit was also very interested in Eric, visiting him and keeping him company, even helping out with feeding him. 

Shulk appreciated all the love he and his son were getting, happy that they were accepted. Robin was also happy, and decided to take it a step further. 

He proposed to Shulk. 

Now, their life was perfect. 

~~~~~~~~~~~   
:EXTRA:

"What exactly did you see in your vision of the birth with Ike, Shulk?" Robin asked one day. 

"Well..." Shulk said. "It was horrible." Shulk explained his vision to Robin. 

Robin stood still for a moment, quiet, then quickly stood up. He grabbed his Tomes, electricity dancing around his fingers up his arm. "IKE!" He yelled and left the room. 

Shulk heard the distant sound of Robin yelling: "THORON!" and smiled to himself.


End file.
